creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shikuannuna
>it was friday it was the last day of school, me and my parents were going to the cabin when we got there my mom told me to help my dad with the generater and when i wen't outside i felt like i was being watched by someone or something and i turned my head to the right there was nothing only one of my drawing the drawing that my friend made me and i wen't to pick it up and i looked around i wonderd how it wen't out and i heard someone calling my name it was my friend she appered out of nowere it was kinda strang she never visits me that way she told that she saw somingting in the woods and i told her to take me there and we wen't there, there was noting here and i showed her the drawing that i found outside of my cabin and i told her that if she left it outside then she said no the we both heard something swosh in the trees then wen't around it it was only little sister she must been foillowing her in the woods then she told her sister what she was doing she told us that she was fallowing a man with a black suit and with no face and we both lough and then i told her there was not suck thing with a thing like that and then she wen't off and started following her and we both heard a song started over and over there was a flower although it was still springand the song stoped and then she looked at us and gave the flower to her sister and walked back to her cabin and she shoted see you tomorrrow then i said okaythen she didn't come back then we met at school and wen't to our classrooms. 'Italic text' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shikuannuna page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:59, May 6, 2013 (UTC)